chinese_superpowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Eurasian War
| width="200" style="vertical-align:top; border: 1px dashed #aaaaaa;" |'Total: 4,607,818' |- bgcolor="#ececec" | colspan="2" align="center" |'Casualties' |- bgcolor="#f9f9f9" | width="200" style="vertical-align:top; border: 1px dashed #aaaaaa;" |'Total:' * 12,824 dead * 47,532 wounded | width="200" style="vertical-align:top; border: 1px dashed #aaaaaa;" |'Total:' * 34,447 dead * 74,400 wounded |- bgcolor="#f9f9f9" | colspan="2" width="200" style="vertical-align:top; border: 1px dashed #aaaaaa;" |'Civilians:' *26,750 killed *80,000 wounded *200,000-600,000 displaced |} The Eurasian War was a major war fought between the Union State of Eurasia (USE) and a coalition of anti-Russian former Soviet States commonly known as the Movement of Resistance and Freedom (MRF). Background With the announcement of the Union State of Eurasia, Russia’s president Vladimir Putin made it evident what his objectives were. The reintegration of major Soviet states into a new union, that was capable of rivaling both the United States and European Union as well as China’s growing influence. Flashpoint The admission of both Novorossiya and Abkhazia in July 2026 greatly raised regional tensions. Two weeks after the admission the Azov Battalion accompanied by several right sector paramilitary forces took responsibility for a cross border raid on Ziborovka, a Russian town in which 14 civilians were killed and a further 67 wounded before the perpetrators were forced back over the border by Russian security forces. Although the Ukrainian government denounced the attack and had planned to apprehend those involved Russia took the initiative and invaded Ukraine, beginning the Eurasian War. To this day much about the attack and subsequent massacre is unclear, with the event becoming popular with many conspiracy theorists. The failure of Russian border forces to react to such a blatant and seemingly crude attack, is often questioned. With some claiming that Russia allowed the attack to take place to give a pretext for war, much as the United States may have done with 9/11. Invasion of Ukraine The Russian response would be swift. Forces stationed in Southern Belarus and Northern Moldova would quickly cut off Ukraine’s border with Poland, preventing NATO forces from easily reaching the mainland. The Black Sea fleet was mobilized to dissuade any attempt at a naval landing. The Russian Air Force was relatively easily able to ensure total air superiority in the region, allowing the far more technologically advanced ground forces to overwhelm remaining Ukrainian forces. One month after the conflict started, the majority of the south of Ukraine had fallen with little resistance. Entry of Georgia to the War Presumably under the assumption that they would be next, Georgia allied themselves with Ukraine and attempted to retake Abkhazia and South Ossetia while Russia was focused in the west. To the surprise of the Georgian forces however, when invading both states, they did not come up against Abkhazi or Ossetian militia, but the Russian Armed Forces. It was later claimed by a reported whistleblower, who after the conflict defected to the west, that Russia had planned to invade Georgia as soon after the situation in Ukraine had been dealt with, and that the forces the Georgian’s had come up against were the vanguard of a much larger planned force. The Nagorno-Karabakh conflict would also escalate into a full scale border conflict between Azerbaijan and Armenia. The unexpected Georgian attack did manage to throw the Russians somewhat of guard however, as they redeployed many reserve forces to Georgia allowing NATO-Ukrainian Forces push through the Polish-Ukrainian border blockade. Failed Counteroffensive and Stalemate The Ukrainian-NATO force would manage to halt the Russian advance however all attempted counter offensives would end catastrophically. The situation quickly turned into a stalemate, with Russia no longer, pushing after having achieved their main objectives in Ukraine and not wanting to risk a World War. According to a former US General, plans were drafted by NATO for a full scale invasion of Russia, however the ideas were shelved as “NATO simply did not have the resources to safely carry out such an attack without substantial collateral damage”. Said ‘substantial collateral damage’ is implied to mean nuclear holocaust. The Georgian attacks would ultimately also fail. Joint Eurasian forces would agree to a ceasefire with NATO and Ukraine in in February 2027. With the Ukrainian ‘issue’ dealt with Russia redeployed the majority of its forces south to deal with the Caucasus in what would become part of the Fourth Gulf War. Russian sponsored uprisings against the Aliyev government and a coup in Uzbekistan would end both nation's involvement in the war. Aftermath The conflict in Georgia would continue as part of the Fourth Gulf War, with the Georgian Government surrendering in May 2028 after a Russo-Armenian force captured Tbilisi. Following the end of the War in June 2029, the Union State would be reformed into the Union of Eurasian Republics, a single sovereign state with a unified government lead by former Russian president Vladimir Putin. Several majority statist parties, including United Russia, Nur Otan and the Ukrainian Opposition block would unify into the Eurasian People's Party. NATO-Russian and particularly US-Russian relations would reach similar levels to those experienced during the Cuban missile crisis, with many claiming the conflict to be the flash-point of World War III. The conflict had pushed Russia, and by extension the new Eurasian Union definitively away from cooperation with the ‘west’ and towards an increasingly close relationship with China. NATO's prestige would also take a significant hit, with many in the west questioning its effectiveness after its failure to combat Russian aggression. Many in the Ukrainian right would feel betrayed by NATO's unwillingness to continue the war with Russia and retake Eastern Ukraine. These sentiments would eventually lead to the attempted overthrow of western backed government, leading to the West Ukrainian Civil War. Category:Russia Category:Eurasia Category:Ukraine Category:Conflicts __FORCETOC__